1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to latching devices for sliding closure members and, more particularly, to latching assemblies for sliding windows and doors. Although the invention is applicable to sliding closure members in general, including doors and windows, the invention will be described below primarily with reference to conventional sliding windows of extruded polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or aluminum frame construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding windows are commonly fitted with rotary cam style latching mechanisms mounted above or on the surface of the sash rails for latching the window. The latch commonly requires a rotary motion to actuate the mechanism. The rotary style actuator requires that part of the mechanism housing be visually exposed which can be aesthetically unpleasing, or that the rail be altered to allow the rotary cam to be inset into the top of the sash rail. In addition, rotary cam style latching mechanisms require that the user conscientiously remember to latch the window which could pose a security risk if the user forgets to latch the window.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a latching mechanism that secures the window automatically when the window is slid closed, and that is simple to install and requires virtually no alteration to the window frame so as to enable the latching mechanism to be used in conjunction with a variety of sliding window configurations. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have such latching mechanism include a visible indicator which signals to the user when the window is unlatched, and/or when it is latched.